Daft Punk's Electroma
Michael Reich|distributor = Daft Arts Wild Bunch|release = May 21, 2006|running time = 72 minutes}}Daft Punk's ''Electroma'' is the first full-length feature film directed by Daft Punk. It was written by Thomas Bangalter, Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, Paul Hahn and Cédric Hervet, shot by Bangalter and produced by Paul Hahn. The movie is about two robots who wish to become human. The film features no actual music from Daft, but instead music from artists like Todd Rundgren, Brian Eno, Sébastien Tellier, Curtis Mayfield, Linda Perhacs, Jackson C. Frank and Mathieu Tonetti. The robots are not played by Bangalter and de Homem-Christo in the film, instead they are labeled Hero Robot #1 and Hero Robot #2 and played by Peter Hurteau and Michael Reich, respectively. Plot Electroma begins with a view of rocks on a mountain range. It then cuts to Daft Punk getting into a car and driving into town. They reach a building and walk inside. Inside the building is a black and white room with white-suited people walking around and operating. Daft Punk sit down in chairs as the people pour skin-colored latex over their heads and apply fake facial features. The two robots walk around town with their new human faces, shocking the robot residents. The citizens get together in a mob and drive Daft Punk out of town, as their human faces melt off. After hiding in a bathroom and flushing the fake faces down the toilet, the two robots walk out into the desert. Thomas starts to give up, so Guy-Manuel pulls the switch on Thomas' back, activating a self-destruct sequence. Guy-Manuel starts to walk again, but gives up too and tries to pull his switch, but he can't reach it. He finally takes off his helmet, revealing a circuit board, and smashes it on the ground. He picks up one of the shattered pieces and uses it to reflect the sun's rays onto his hand, lighting it on fire. In slow-motion, Guy-Man walks away, engulfed in flames. Production (From Wikipedia) Daft Punk's previous directorial credits include the music videos for their singles "Fresh", "Robot Rock" and "Technologic". The duo initially shot footage for a music video of the song "Human After All", but expanded the content for a feature-length film instead. According to Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo, Daft Punk's Electroma had been an unplanned extension of filming videos for the Human After All album. Thomas Bangalter stated, "With this film, we had the same approach as when we started making music. Create without any rules or standards. Take a free approach to something new that you don't really know, and that you learn from scratch." The film was shot on 35 mm Kodak stock under the cinematography of Bangalter. He purchased and read over 200 back-issues of American Cinematographer in preparation for the feature-length picture. Filming of Daft Punk's Electroma spanned 11 days, much of which was spent in California. The robotic and makeup effects were designed and created by frequent collaborators Tony Gardner and Alterian, Inc. While D.A.F.T.: A Story About Dogs, Androids, Firemen and Tomatoes and Interstella 5555: The 5tory of the 5ecret 5tar 5ystem were produced to complement the albums Homework and Discovery, the soundtrack for Daft Punk's Electroma does not feature material by Daft Punk. As stated by de Homem-Christo, "We come from a musical background, but this movie is quite minimal." The music in the film includes works by Todd Rundgren, Brian Eno, Sébastien Tellier, Curtis Mayfield, Linda Perhacs, Jackson C. Frank and Mathieu Tonetti. Trivia Electroma was originally supposed to be the music video for Human After All. es: Category:Films Category:E